Dur combat
by LufZoNaUsSan
Summary: Il est brisé, épuisé par cette vie. Mais quand des inconnues viennent l'aider tout vas changer pour lui. ZxR
1. rencontre

Les personnages m'appartiennent pas. Mon cerveau déranger les empruntes pour pleins d'aventure. En voilà une. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Que venais-je de faire !

Je souffle en rigolant jaune. Je savais très bien. La même chose que pratiquement tous les soirs. La recherche de l'oublie de cette douleurs, recherche du plaisir d'alcool, de sexe, de musique, de drogue, d'affrontement. Le tout à outrance. Recherche de bonheur éphémère.

Je regarde autour de moi, s'en reconnaître. Et voilà j'étais perdu maintenant. Enfin je suis toujours perdu. Mais en plus d'être perdu dans cette vie, je l'étais dans cette ville.

Allonger sur se banc, je cherche mon paquet de clop pour m'en griller une. Cigarette ok, briquet disparue. Bordel cette foutu journée commencé mal.

Je prends mon portable et appel mes secours.

\- Lu

\- Comment ça va ? Ou si tu appel si tôt c'est que tu as dormis dehors et que tu es perdu ?

\- Gagné

\- Ok il y a quoi autour de toi, le nom de la rue.

\- Un parc. Boulevard l'épine

\- Ok. Ah oui quand même. Tu t'es vraiment égaré. J'arrive dans 1h30.

\- Super. Et merci Ussop. Dis-je las.

\- J'arrive.

J'éteins mon portable. Un mec passe dans le parc une clop au interpelle.

Il me regarde bizarre mais s'arrête.

\- S'cuse, ta du feu ?

Il m'examine. J'aime pas ça, j'ai envie de le défoncer mais je veux cette dose de nicotine. Il me le t'en.

\- Qu'es ta à me regarder comme ça ? Fais-je une fois ma clop allumée

\- T'as pas l'air d'avoir la super forme. Je me demande si ta nuit a été dur ou si tu es SDF ?

\- Qu'es que ça peut te faire ?

\- Dans le 1er cas te déposer chez toi si tu habite proche d'ici dans le deuxième te proposer à manger. Mais vu ton amabilité de merde je vais passer mon chemin, face d'algue.

\- Va te faire voir sourcil en vrille.

Il rigola « t'en vaux pas le coup, face de choux » me répond-il.

En moins de deux je m'élance pour le frapper. Mais il est vif et réplique pas un coup de pied que je prends en pleine côte. Je tombe dans la poussière et rigole. Je crac.

Étonné, il me demande pourquoi je rie.

\- Ta raison, ces dernières nuits on était dur. Sinon je t'aurai foutu à terre, face de citron.

\- Ta faim ?

\- C'est quoi ton problème avec la bouffe ? Répondis-je énervé, de nouveau.

\- Je suis cuisinier. Et je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir de faim.

\- Qui te dit que j'ai la dalle. Si je suis ici c'est par choix. J'attends un ami.

Un tout petit mensonge avec une part de vérité non.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas faim, mais tes joues sont aussi creusées qu'un cadavre. Bordel, tu t'es pas regardé dans une glace depuis quand ? Allez suis moi j'habite à deux pas d'ici tu pourras attendre ton ami là-bas, au chaud.

C'est vrai que ce mois de février était glacial. Mais ce n'était que maintenant que je remarquai que mon tee-shirt ne réchauffer pas assez.

Je le suivi donc. Le froid, la faim et le feu voilà pourquoi je le suivais, cet inconnu d'une grande générosité. Oui je voyais la générosité mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne en pitié.

\- Au fait j'ai un coloc, très sympa mais hyper actif. Fit-il quand il ouvrit sa porte.

* * *

Fin 1er partie, à vous d'écrire vos impressions sur ce début.


	2. L'invitation

2ème partie, bonne lecture

* * *

\- Au fait j'ai un coloc, très sympa mais hyper actif. Fit l'inconnue quand il ouvrit sa porte d'entée.

\- Sanji t'es rentrée enfin. J'ai faim. Tu fais à manger ? Ho tu ramènes un ami ? Comment tu t'appel, moi c'est Luffy. Enchanté

Il me donner déjà mal à la tête. Bordel c'était quoi sa drogue. Il sautait par tout en venant vers nous.

\- Salut Luffy, il vient attendre un ami chez nous.

\- C'est une douche qu'il te faudrait. Viens-je te montre la salle de bain. Bordel tes glacées. T'as dormi dehors ou quoi ?

Il me poussa gentiment vers une porte. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, je me regardé dans la glace. C'est vrai que je faisais peur. Même à moi.

Joues creusées, yeux cernés, cheveux en bataille et sale, du sang séché coulais de ma tempe dû as une bagarre d'hier, ma lèvre avait aussi morflais. Je pris une douche. C'est vrai que ça fessait du bien. Je pris une serviette après une petite recherche dans les placards. Je remis mes habits et m'avancé prudemment vers la cuisine. Aucune envie de voir ce Luffy mais l'odeur du repas me rappeler que mon ventre crié famine. J'aperçu l'heure, 9h24. Bordel il était tôt mois qui me levé pas avant 11h ou midi. Et là je les entendis.

\- Tu l'as rencontré où ton ami ? Et il s'appelle comment ? Il lui est arrivé quoi ? Tu l'as vue chez ta copine ? C'est un ami à elle aussi ? Comment elle s'appelai hier soir ?

\- STOP Luffy ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le connaissais pas. Il était en bas. Je n'ai pas pu résisté à le laissez dans le froid. C'est tout.

\- Je m'appel Zoro. Fis-je en m'asseyant. C'est quoi ton adresse, pour mon ami.

\- 35 bvd l'épine, alors tu fessais quoi dehors ? me demanda Luffy

\- Dormir

\- Non ! Mais il fais -10. T'es trop fort.

\- Je reviens.

Je parti en appelant Ussop pour être en privé.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Un mec ma invité, je t'envoie l'adresse.

\- Ok. Pas de connerie.

\- On verra.

\- Zoro, soit cool avec lui comme il l'est avec toi

J'ai raccroché et envoyé l'adresse. Je suis retourné dans la cuisine.

\- Hé Zoro avec tes cheveux verts tu me rappel quelqu'un ? me dis Luffy

\- Qui ? T'en voie beaucoup des gars comme moi ?

\- Bah il y a Zoro Roronoa, il a les cheveux verts. Moi je l'ai pas rencontré encore mais on dit que c'est un combattant hors pair.

\- Luffy fais de la boxe, et quelque combat clandestin. Me dit le cuisto

\- C'est bien moi. C'est quoi ton nom de combat ? Luffy ça m'dis rien.

\- Wahou, trop cool il me faut un autographe. Moi c'est chapeau de paille.

Je m'étouffais.

\- Quoi toi ! un gringalet comme toi à gagné contre Morgan ou encore contre Baggy !

\- Oui, c'était des idiots qui ont insulté mes amis et moi. Tu habites dans le quartier ? On devrait se revoir. Rien que pour s'entraîner. On dit que tu es un vrai démon.

\- Non, j'habite plus loin. Et puis j'suis pas un régulier

\- Tu t'es perdu pour arriver ici, le démon vert ? Me dis le cuisto tout sourire.

\- Je me promenais. Répondis-je au cuisto, un peu énervé par sa remarque.

\- Mais oui l'algue on te crois.

\- Elle a un problème la blondinette, fis-je en me levant brutalement de ma chaise.

Mon portable sonna. Ussop était arrivé. Heureusement sinon je l'aurai aplatie celui-là. Je répondis, énervé.

\- T'es arrivé ?

\- Oula, oui je suis en bas.

\- J'arrive.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je monte. Me dit-il en rigolant vu mon ton.

\- Vas-y rigole.

Je raccroche. Pris une dernière tranche préparée par le cuisto et partie vers la porte.

\- Attend ! me fis Luffy. Tu veux bien que l'on échange nos numéros de téléphone ? Ça me ferais vraiment plaisir de te revoir.

\- A une prochaine, chapeau de paille.

Avec un sourire discret, je sortie le l'appartement.

\- Je l'aime bien ce Zoro, dis Luffy

\- Un malpolie cinglé dérangé et mal propre. Ma bonté me tuera. Dit Sanji

Luffy rigolas.

Je rentrais dans la voiture, Ussop démarra.

\- T'as rien volé ?

\- Salut, merci pour la confiance. Et moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir

\- Zoro !

\- Un briquet ! J'en avais plus. J'ai perdu le miens.

\- Zoro, t'es incorrigible. Je te ramène chez toi ou tu restes avec moi aujourd'hui ?

\- Si tu travail pas je veux bien faire quelques parties de jeux. Et je t'invite à manger des pizzas.

Je lui montré les billets de banque trouvé chez mes nouveaux amis.

\- Bordel, Zoro. Non, t'es pas possible.

\- Arrête ! tu l'aurais vu, j'suis sûr que c'est un friqué.

* * *

A suivre :-)


	3. La goutte de trop

3ème partie un peu courte

* * *

On arriva chez Ussop.

Il était un ancien client. Je devais le volais, une de mes activités pour manger et vivre un peu. Mais ce génie informatique me rendit l'opération plus compliqué. Il avait eu vraiment peur ce jour-là.

Faut dire que quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas, rentre pas la fenêtre qu'il vient de caser, ça peu fait peur. Des alarmes stridentes résonner partout. J'arrivais plus à me concentrer, à bouger. Il arriva tremblant avec un lance pierre en me disant de partir ou il tirait. Et il tira. Bordel ça faisais un mal de chien ses petit cailloux. D'un coup je me releva et l'attrapa par le cou en l'obligent à éteindre son alarme. Il l'éteignit et me dis que si je partais maintenant il ne me dénoncerait pas à la police qui allez arriver. C'est à ce moment là que la police frappa. Je lui dis que je partais de suite mais pas de dénonciation sinon je le retrouverai. Mais la police défonça la porte.

Heureusement pour moi, Ussop inventa un gros mensonge comme quoi j'étais un vieil ami revenue de voyages au tour du monde et que j'avais plus où habité et plus de téléphone pour appeler mon vieil ami. Mes bagages avait était volé à l'aéroport. Mon passeport, oublier dans le taxi. Il avait une réponse à toutes les questions. Je lui devais une fière chandelle pour ce coup là, il me sauvait vraiment.

Le temps que la police inspecte et fasse son travail, j'ai du resté avec lui. On a parlé, bu. Et finalement on a sympathisé. Ça faisait 5 ans maintenant.

La journée c'était super bien passé. Jeu vidéo, pizza, glandouille. Mais avant de partir Ussop avait eu besoin de me faire la morale.

\- Tu sais Zoro, … Je voulais te dire… Mais ne te fâche pas hein… C'est en tant qu'ami… Que…

\- Quoi ? Accouche ?

\- Bah t'es un bon ami et Kaya, Nami et Francky t'aime bien aussi. Mais on se fais du souci pour toi.

\- T'inquiète ça va.

\- Non ça ne va pas justement. Ce moi-ci je t'ai déjà récupéré 8 fois ivres, plus 3 fois battus à la limite de l'évanouissement et on n'est même pas le 16 du mois. Le mois dernier j'ai arrêté de compter. Depuis que je te connais tu n'as jamais eux une copine plus de 3 nuits, un boulot plus d'un mois. Aujourd'hui tu as volé des gens qui t'ont aidé.

\- C'est bon t'as fini de me rabaisser. Tu sais se que je peux faire dans mes crises de colère. Dis-je car là il m'énervait vraiment ce long pif.

\- Non Zoro, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à faire. Je veux te faire comprendre que tu es une bonne personne qui fais des mauvais choix. Arrête de voler, accepte que ton patron ait raison quand il a tort, ait confiance en une fille qui cherche à t'aimer, arrête de boire, de fumé et de consommé à tout vas. Redeviens clean chez toi. Tu ne tiendras pas l'année à ce rythme.

\- En fait, tu veux que je change tout !

\- On peut t'aider. J'en ai parlé à Kaya. Elle est OK pour que tu dormes chez nous le temps que tu reprennes ta vie en main. On tient à toi, Zoro.

Je parti. Que répondre. Celui que je croyais mon ami, me reprochait tout. Et il avait raison. Mais comment reprendre sa vie quand tout était bancal. Et ce serais pour être comme monsieur et madame tout le monde. C'est gens même qui m'ont rabaisser toute ma vie ! En même temps quand je le voyais avec Kaya ensemble, quand il me parlait de sa vie, c'est vrai que ça donner envie.

Bordel que faire. Avec l'argent qu'il me restai du vol du cuisto, j'ai acheté de l'alcool et téléphoné à un contact de combat. J'étais près à me faire défoncer. Oublier cette douleur, cette solitude, cette vie.

* * *

A suivre


	4. La chute

4ème partie, beaucoup plus longue comparé au début. Bonne lecture

* * *

Point de Vue de Sanji :

\- Hé LUFFY, fais gaffe un peu. La porte d'entrée était pas fermé. N'importe qui de l'immeuble peut venir chez nous. Et quand je rentre du taf, j'ai pas envie de m'apercevoir que l'on a plus de télé. Dis-je en gueulant tout en rentrant chez moi.

\- Bonsoir Sanji.

\- Bonsoir Robin chérie. Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il ramènerait des amies après son combat. Fis-je les yeux pleins de cœur.

\- Chopper, Luffy et son ami sont dans ta chambre.

\- Merci, douce Robin. Je te prépare un café ?

\- Merci je veux bien.

\- Tu sais qui est ce nouvel ami ?

\- Un combattant qui va surement mourir. Chopper m'a demandé de le conduire chez vous pour le soigner.

\- Merci Robin d'amour.

Je partie en direction de sa chambre après la préparation du café pour mon amie. Énervé, je gueulais.

\- LUFFY, Il est hors de question d'utilisé ma chambre en salle mortuaire.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre. Stopper net. Merde il fou quoi ici, pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

\- Chut, Sanji. Mon patient a besoin de repos et de calme. Me dit Chopper

\- Luffy tu m'explique !

\- Bah après mon combat j'ai regardé un groupe plus loin, la foule était existé. Et il était là. Il avait déjà gagné 6 combat ce soir. Mais il tenait plus vraiment au 7ème. Quand son adversaire à gagner je l'ai récupéré. Il était inconscient. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là.

\- Et pourquoi ma chambre ? Dis-je d'un ton que j'essayer calme.

\- La mienne est plus loin, et il y a plus de bordel. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Son état est stable. Il devrait se réveiller prochainement. Au réveil il devrait passer des échographies s'il a trop mal aux côtes et un scanner en cas de vomissent et vertige. Bref, téléphone moi à son réveil Luffy. Maintenant tout le monde dehors, il doit se reposer.

\- Et moi je dors où ? Dis-je alors que l'on me sortait de ma chambre à 3h du matin.

Dans la cuisine Robin nous attendais toujours, un livre entre les mains. Je proposai une boisson à tout le monde avant de partir.

\- Je te ramène après ce chocolat, Chopper ?

\- Oui, s'il te plait Robin. Doctorine est de garde à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, désoler pour le déplacement.

\- Ce n'est rien. A ton âge et en pleine nuit tu n'avais pas trop de choix. Tu aurais pu te faire kidnapper. Dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- En tout cas merci à vous 2. Il va aller mieux maintenant. Dis Luffy, tout sourire.

\- Oui bah pas merci à toi Luffy. Tu nous ramène un voleur qui m'a pique MON lit en plus de MON argent. Fis-je.

\- Vous le connaissez bien votre ami ? Demanda Robin tout en buvant son café.

\- Sanji là ramené se matin. Il dormait dehors. Il devra rester le temps qu'il trouve un chez lui ?

\- Ah NON LUFFY ! C'est hors de question. Il nous a voler 100€ ce matin et plus de mon briquet fétiche, c'est un mal polie qui cherche à se tuer. On appellera son ami ou mieux on le remet dehors dès son réveil.

\- T'es pas gentil Sanji. Dis Chopper en commençant à pleurer. Il a des problèmes et au lieu de l'aider, tu le jette.

\- Chopper à raison. Me dis Luffy, d'un air résolu. On va l'aider.

\- Vous y arrivez toujours. Je n'étais pas un cas facile non plus. Nous dis Robin

Robin pouvait être décrite comme sombre, vraiment sombre et flippante. Elle savait refroidir l'ambiance. Réussir à casser les mort : mourrir, kidnaping et son douloureux passé en moins de 30 min, il fallait vraiment avoir des idées noirs.

C'est vrai, ils l'avaient sauvé. Elle avait remonté la pente; ça avait été dur, mais nous étions là, ses amis.

Chopper et Robin partirent. Mais avant de partir, Elle Nous conseilla que quelqu'un Le surveille cette nuit et la journée. Au cas où disait-elle, en plus d'être un voleur ça pouvait être un Assassin !

Luffy pris le 1er tour de garde et dormi à coté de l'assassin supposé. Sanji en profitas pour dormir dans le lit de Luffy.

Au matin Luffy fus réveiller pas les odeurs de cuisine.

\- Super j'avais trop faim. Merci Sanji.

\- Bon j'ai appelé Brook. Il viendra surveiller ton ami pendant mon travail de ce midi. Mais on a un problème pour ce soir. Car on est tous au concert de Brook.

\- Je vais appeler son ami il pourra peut-être le gardé.

Luffy couru vers ma chambre et revient en brandissant son portable.

\- Je suis un voleur maintenant. Heu comment il s'appelle son ami ?

\- Je sais pas moi. Regarde dans son historique d'appel, qui il a contacté hier matin vers 9h.

\- Tu es trop fort Sanji. Ussop. Il s'appelle Ussop. J'appelle.

Il se leva pour s'éloigné de la cuisine où je cuisinais. Mais mis le haut parleur.

\- Désolé pour ce que j'ai dis hier Zoro. Tu m'en veux pas? Dis moi où tu es, je viendrais ? Fit Ussop

\- Salut moi c'est Luffy. Un ami de Zoro.

\- Salut. Ok. Et il est où ? Il va bien au moins ?

\- Il est chez moi. Chopper qui est étudiant en médecine à dis qu'il est stable mais il dort toujours. Tu fais quoi ce soir, on a besoin de quelqu'un pour le gardé.

\- Quoi ? il lui est arrivé quoi ? Donne-moi ton adresse j'arrive.

\- Oki, 35 bvd l'épine.

\- A tout de suite.

Luffy raccrocha. En me signalant que le mec arrivait et qu'il avait l'air cool. Sourire de ma part. Il avait intérêt se mec d'être plus cool que son Cetelem d'ami.

Un peu plus tard, on sonna. Luffy qui devais partir pour ses études, ouvrir.

\- Salut. Tu dois être Ussop. Moi C'est Luffy. Viens-je t'emmène à Zoro.

\- Bonjour, raconte-moi où tu l'as récupéré.

\- Oh on était à un combat. Il a un peu morflé.

\- Merci de t'être occuper de lui.

\- Il n'y a pas que moi. Sanji mon coloc le surveille ce matin mais il est cuisinier. Du coup Brook le surveille après. Mais on va à son concert ce soir donc il n'y aura plus personne pour surveiller son réveil.

\- Quoi Le Soul King ! Vous le connaissez ? Trop fort. Kaya et moi, on est de très grand fan. On pourra avoir son autographe ?

\- Oui Brook est un super pote. Je vais voir s'il lui reste des places pour ce soir. Passe-moi ton numéro.

\- LUFFY, il va être 9 h. Tu es en retard fil tout de suite. Dis-je quand je le vie discuter tranquillement avec Ussop.

\- Ok ça te va 19h? Bon à ce soir. Bay

\- Salut. Moi c'est Sanji. Un café ?

\- Ussop enchanté. Je veux bien.

On se dirigea vers la cuisine. Je mis quelques gâteaux avec les cafés. Il me restait un peu de temps avant d'aller au resto.

\- Tu sais je voulais vous remercier pour lui. Luffy m'a dit que tu le veille pour ce matin. Sûr, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non t'inquiète, je n'avais rien à faire ce matin. Tu sais que ton ami est un voleur

\- Oui, me dit-il timidement et tout penaud. Mais il a un grand cœur. Il est juste malheureux et cassé. La vie a été dur pour lui.

\- C'est quoi son histoire.

\- Orphelin, plusieurs familles d'accueil pas forcement les meilleurs, maison de correction, rejet de la société, mauvaises fréquentations

\- Oui, ce n'est pas tout rose sa vie.

\- Je suis désolé Sanji mais je vais devoir y aller. Je suis déjà en retard.

\- Ok. Si j'ai bien compris, tu reviens ce soir.

\- Oui, salut.

Et il partit. Me voilà avec petit pois et mon envie de lui en foutre une. Reste calme Sanji, calme. Brook ne devrais pas tardais.

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que ça vous plais un peu. Et que les fautes sont discrète, désole sinon je redoublerais de vigilance.


	5. Le réveil

C'est du point de vue de Robin cette fois-ci.

* * *

POV Robin

J'arrivais chez Luffy et Sanji. On devait se réunir pour le départ vers le concert. En rentrant, Sanji qui avait pris sa soirée, m'accueilli avec plein de courbette et d'attention. Luffy jouait avec son frère Ace, Chopper et Vivi à des jeux vidéo. Je m'installais dans la cuisine et demanda des nouvelles de leur ami. Sanji me répondit. Quand la sonnerie sonna.

\- Non Robin, il n'est pas encore mort. D'ailleurs son ami vient d'arriver pour le garder ce soir. Bonjour ! Ho charmante demoiselle, veillez entrer. Mais qui êtes-vous jolie inconnue ?

\- Bonjour, je suis Kaya.

\- Et c'est ma copine, Sanji. Bonjour moi c'est Ussop.

On rigola bien. Je vis Vivi un peu fâché mais je ne vis pas pourquoi.

On allait partir, quand Luffy nous dis que Ussop et Kaya y allait aussi. Brook avait pu avoir une place supplémentaire seulement et il donnait sa place à Ussop.

Ce fut après de long débat, que finalement je réussis à dire que cela ne me déranger pas de garder le malade, j'avais un livre à finir. Luffy, Sanji et Brook avaient déjà été de garde, Ace ne venais pas souvent dans la région donc il devait passer du temps avec son frère. Chopper était trop jeune. Vivi serait trop faible s'il attaquait pour la tuée. Sur ceux Ussop me dis que ce n'était pas un assassin quand même.

Ils partaient enfin, après s'être bien équiper. C'est à ce moment-là que je vis Vivi prendre Sanji par la main comme un couple, avec les sourires et les regards. Pourquoi cacher cette relation ?

Après leur départ je pris mon livre et m'installa dans la chambre.

Il dormait paisiblement. Il avait du sang sur le visage, ses mains était plein de sang et de poussières. Personne n'avait pensée à lui faire une petite toilette. Je partie chercher le nécessaire. Et me mis au travail. Commençant par sa tête, j'en profite pour l'examiner plus en détail. Il était beau, même avec toutes ses coupures, bleues et autres marques. Son visage était propre, je m'attelais à ses bras et son torse quand une main m'attrapa et qu'une voie roque m'interpella.

\- T'es qui ?

\- Robin, une amie de Luffy et Sanji. Luffy t'a ramassé après ton combat d'hier soir. Tu étais inconscient. Chopper, un ami en fac de médecine, t'a soigné mais vas y doucement pour te relever.

\- Ils sont où ?

\- Ils sont tous à un concert, ton ami Ussop et Kaya y sont aussi.

\- …. !

\- Luffy l'a appelé ce matin et on a découvert sa passion pour le Soul King. Brook est un très bon ami qui ta surveillé aujourd'hui.

Il se redressa. Mais je voyais que ça n'allait pas. Chopper ma dis de faire attention au vertige. J'attendais. Il prit vite ma bassine et se pencha à l'opposer pour vomir.

\- Désolé. Tu peux sortir ? Me dit-il d'un ton doux malgré cette voix cassé.

\- Il n'y a pas de sang ? Chopper ma dit que c'était important de surveiller, ça serait un signe d'aggravation.

\- C'est bon, pas de sang. Tu peux sortir.

\- Je vais te préparer à manger. Le temps que tu débarbouille à la salle de bain.

Je me levai pour sortir et préparer à manger. Lorsqu'il me remercia, je me retournais. Il me regardait de ses yeux sombres. Il semblait vraiment malade et faible. Une envie bizarre monta en moi. Celle de le prendre dans les bras, lui dire que des jours meilleurs existe. Je me repris et sorti. Pourtant il devait être résistant car Luffy m'avais dit que c'est un très bon combattant.

Dans la cuisine je t'entendais jurer ou se prendre des meubles, des objets qui tomber ou lui peut-être.

Il arriva dans la cuisine. Sanji avait déjà préparer des plats car Luffy aurait faim en rentrant. J'en pris une portion que j'avais réchauffé pour notre malade réveiller. Il s'assis et manga. Je lissais mon livre et l'observais en même temps. Il levait les yeux aussi, on s'observais. Je souris, il était vraiment pas mal dans son genre. Il sourit aussi, très léger. Mais ses yeux était devenue plus malicieux. Il venait de finir. Je lui en proposais une autre part, pour éviter qu'il se lève. Je l'avais vu s'accrocher partout en arrivant jusqu'ici, surement les vertiges. Il accepta en disant que ma cuisine était très bonne. Je lui caché la vérité, il le sera surement plus tard que ce plat était de Sanji.

\- Et comment tu connais le surexciter et le cuisto du dimanche ?

\- Luffy a vaincu mon mac, Crocodile, le jour où je voulais mettre fin à ma vie. Luffy a appelé Chopper qui m'a soigné. Du coup c'est la faute de Luffy si je suis encore ici. C'était à lui de redonner un sens à ma vie.

Il était choqué. Ça se voyait. Je lui avais tout raconter sans détour. Ça le troublait sur. Je bus une gorgée de mon café.

\- Tu as l'air bien maintenant. Me dit-il en souriant.

\- Oui c'était un dur combat. Mais tu en mène un aussi, non ? Dis-je pour le piégé.

\- Oui celui de tous les jours. Mais pas celui pour une nouvelle vie.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas le commencer maintenant ?

Il s'arrêta de manger, comme stopper dans ses réflexions. Puis il fini de manger dans le silence. Je lui offris une tasse de café. Il me demanda.

\- Bon il se passe quoi maintenant ?

\- Je te propose d'attendre le retour de nos amis.

On s'installa dans le canapé à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. On a commencé par la télé puis des jeux vidéo. Là on sait rapprocher l'un de l'autre. On rigolait, on se lançait des pics et je le soupçonne même de m'avoir laisser gagner. On remit des films. On a dû s'endormir après, car il se fessait tard.

* * *

A suivre :-)


	6. La décision

Petite suite

* * *

Point de Vue : Zoro

J'entendais des bruits de serrure, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé.

Je constatais que Robin était couché sur mon épaule, mon bras autour de ses épaules, ma tête était appuyée sur la sienne.

Merde si c'était la petite amie de l'exciter faillais bouger. La porte s'ouvrit, je me levais d'un bon, Robin s'était réveillé sur le coup et me rattrapa de ma bêtise. Et oui après un trauma crânien on ne se relève pas aussi vite.

Je me tenais la tête poser sur ses cuisses, elle, elle m'entourait pour m'aider à calmer ce mal de crâne. Bien loin de l'image que je voulais donner.

\- Hè le petit pois ! Lâche, Robin d'amour tout de suite !

Je me sentis décoller du canapé et atterrir plus loin. Avec difficulté; je me suis relevé tremblant, sur des jambes instables et un monde en mouvement. Mais là il y avait un agresseur en face de moi, je devais rester debout.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème sourcil en vrille

\- Toi le violeur, je vais te refaire le portrait.

\- Non Sanji, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Dis-Robin en essayant de s'interpeller entre nous.

\- Stop arrêté les gars. Dis un type que je ne connaissais pas.

Tout aller trop vite, trop de monde, trop d'agitation et mon crâne. Avant de m'écrouler, j'avais vu Ussop au près de moi. Kaya avec une autre fille et un enfant. Et Luffy entre Sanji et moi.

Puis le noir

J'ouvris les yeux, je reconnu le plafond de la chambre de Sanji.

\- Pouf tu m'as fait peur. Dis Ussop. Heureusement Luffy et moi on t'a retenu dans ta chute. Tu aurais pu aggraver ta situation.

\- Coucou Zoro, Chopper dis qu'il faut que tu y aille doucement pour le moment. Pas d'agitation, de bagarre non plus. Me dis Kaya.

\- Salut les amis

Je me relevais doucement cette fois ci. Et repense à Robin. Je souris discrètement, et repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit : « Tu en mène un aussi {de combat} ? Et pourquoi ne pas le commencer maintenant ? ». Et Ussop aussi avait dit que je ne tiendrais pas. Oui, ils avaient raison. Pourquoi ne pas commencer, maintenant ? Reprendre cette vie bancale et y remettre de l'ordre. Reconnaître mes torts. Ça aller être dur mais j'avais des amies et une nouvelle motivation nommée Robin.

\- Ça vous dérange si je m'installe quelque temps chez vous ? J'ai … un peu déconné avec le dernier combat. Dis-je faiblement

\- Kaya tu peu nous laisser. On arrive. Dis Usssop

\- Très bien. Je vais rassurer tout le monde.

\- Je vais avoir droit à un leçon ou à « je te l'avais dit ».

\- Non, juste de dire que c'est bon. Là, aujourd'hui devient quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as eu la chance de ne pas avoir de séquelle. Ne tente pas le diable trop souvent.

\- Ok stop au combat. Ça marche.

\- La drogue et les fêtes aussi. On arrête. Tes soirées, tu les passes avec nous.

\- Là j'suis pas sûr de tenir. Tu cherches à tous enlève d'un coup.

\- On y va en douceur Zoro. Je te laisse l'alcool, le vol, les filles. Les fêtes sont liées à drogue qui est lié au combat.

\- Tu me fais rire. J'tiendrais pas.

\- Mais si on y va en douceur. Aller on commence part rentrer.

On sorti de la chambre. Notre conversation m'avait réchauffé. Ussop tenais à moi. J'en étais sûr. Ça se voyait. J'était un ami. J'aurai aimé lui rendre au lieu de lui causer tous ses soucis. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à présent tout ceux que j'ai connu comme ami son partie. Personne ne reste longtemps avec moi. Ne ressassons pas le passer. Un pas après l'autre, on verra pour la suite.

Arrivé dans le salon, je me braquais. Seul objectif se casser d'ici. Eviter Sanji.

\- Salut, moi c'est Chopper. Ton médecin. Ussop t'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop t'agiter pendant 2 semaines. Si ça continue les vertiges, vas à l'hôpital et appel moi. Ma mère y travaille.

Merde. Ce gamin tout sourire était celui qui m'avais soigné. J'étais bluffé.

\- Salut moi c'est Vivi

\- Et moi c'est Ace, je suis le frère de Luffy

\- Ok, cool. Ussop on y va.

\- Ok. Bon salut les amis. Merci pour le concert Robin. Dis mon ami Ussop

\- En revoir bonne nuit à tous. Fit Kaya

On sortit. Mais on fut interpellé avant de descendre les escaliers. C'était le cuisto du dimanche. Je fis signe aux autres que j'arrivé.

\- Hey… heu Zoro.

\- Vas-y je t'écoute à moins que tu veux me foutre un pain encore ?

\- Ok c'est bon je m'excuse. Dit-il. Si tu savais ce qu'a vécu notre amie tu aurais fait pareil.

\- Pas sûr. Mais merci.

\- J'étais obligé par les amis. Et tien ton portable. Luffy sait permis de rajouter les notre en cas de besoins, de prendre le tien et d'en enlevé quelques un qu'il a catégorisé comme « mec trop louche pour les combat »

On avait lâché les armes. Je pris mon tél en maugréant contre Luffy. Puis je reparti en me disant que vu l'histoire de Robin, si j'étais son ami et que je la voyais dans cette situation j'aurai démonté le gars.

Je monta dans la voiture d'Ussop et on rentra chez eux. J'étais épuisé de cette soirée.

* * *

Et voilà


End file.
